Preacher Boy
by WonderBlonde
Summary: It's Mindy's 1st Day om the job as the new Victim Advocate for the CHP, and her first case is a shocker. Someone from her alma mater has raped a fellow student, and he may just get away with it, unless she is brave enough to testify. Will she, Jon and Ponch be able to help this young woman?


"What a relief!" Mindy thought. She was very nervous to say the least especially since this was her first day at a brand new job. She was praising the Lord not only for her newfound love of eight months, Cpl. Jon Baker, but for both his and his friend of 15 years, Cpl. Frank "Ponch" Poncherello helping her find a very reliable car; a little red Honda Accord. She traveled the short distance from the new place she had been living at for the past few months, in an apartment with a sister in Christ, in the same place where Jon lived, the Raintree Apartments. After getting her coffee and breakfast from Dunkin Donuts, she finally made it to the Barracks of the California Highway Patrol: Central Division. "This is where the letter I received yesterday says." Mindy thought. What a shame she got her mail yesterday evening. She knew that she had been hired as the new Victims Advocate Liaison for the CHP, but was not sure which location. With this letter, she now knew which was not only a relief, but an unexpected surprise. One in which she prayed would not cause conflict for Jon. Once there, she got out of her car and walked up to an older gentleman in a tan uniform, that had hash marks on it. "That's definitely the mark of a Sergeant. Could he be Sgt. Getraer?" She thought. Upon closer observation of his name plate, she confirmed that it was, and proceeded to extend her hand to him.

At CHP Central, Sgt. Joe Getraer is in the parking lot eagerly anticipating the new Victims Advocate Liaison that the department issued. He only spoke with this young woman once before over six months ago, and wants to make sure that as Lt. Bates is insinuating, not "here by Baker's influence", to which he vehemently disagrees. This woman, Mindy Coshinki has more than enough qualifications to be in this positon and he's told Bates this on several occasions, since this was first brought up. He above all wants to make sure that Bates doesn't try to harass her on this, especially with what she went through with Barton back in December. His fears are immediately put to rest when he sees the petite young woman with the beautiful auburn red hair approach. He then welcomes her by shaking her extended hand and says, "Hello, Mindy. It's so good to have you here at CHP Central. It's also a pleasure getting to meet you for the first time in person." "Thanks so much for the welcome Sgt. Getraer. It is so nice to finally meet you. She says with a smile that warms his heart. Just then, Lieutenant Harold Bates approaches the two, and says to Getraer. "Sargent, I take it this is our new Victims Advocate Liaison?" with a rather condescending tone. This really perturbs Getraer, but he is pleasantly shocked when Mindy responds "Greetings Lt. Bates. My name is Mindy Coshinki, and I was sent here by Sacramento, as well as Governor Parker as your first ever Victim Advocate Liaison. They both have told me a great deal of you and everyone here at CHP Central. I look forward to working with all of you as your Victim Advocate Liaison, and in bridging the gap between both the CHP and the victims themselves." This flusters Bates, who can only say. "Welcome to Central." and walks away. Getraer then turns to Mindy and says, "You actually flustered our watch commander and that is a first. Congratulations! I think you'll fit in here very nicely." Mindy smiles and says "Thanks Sargent Getraer." "Please call me Joe, or Sarge." Getraer says with a smile. "Everyone else does." "Alright, Sarge. And please call me Mindy." she says and he takes her to her new office where she can get herself together, but not before taking her to the break room, where she gets to have her Dunkin Donuts 'Milky Way' coffee. While in the break room, they get to know each other and she also gets to meet Officer Bonnie Clark, who she immediately likes. "Where are you from Mindy?" Getraer asks, and she responds, "I was born and raised in Encino, but have been living in Los Angeles for six years now. I came to Cornerstone University and graduated last year, with a degree in Bible and Psychiatric Counseling. I just got my Masters, and thanks to Pastor Jeff, as well as Governor Parker I was blessed with this job. Since the VA program is also a ministry outreach with Costa Mesa Church, I still help Pastor Jeff out. It's been amazing, but I praise God for everything He has done." Getraer is pleasantly surprised to see she is a believer, and for the first time ever shares his own faith. He shares how he was brought up in a strict Lutheran, but loving home, and had a grandmother that never stopped praying for him. He goes on to state how as a young boy of 9, he asked Christ into his heart, but had been struggling with his faith. It wasn't until he saw the change in both Ponch and Jon, that he renewed his relationship with Christ. "It's not easy to be a Christian these days." Getraer says, "If it wasn't for Jon and Frank guiding me and encouraging me especially with Lt. Bates, I don't know what I'd do."

"That is more than understandable Joe." Mindy says smiling. "I was brought up in a very conservative Christian family/background, and it wasn't until seeing my own parents get saved, that I began to search at such a young age. When I was 5 ½, I accepted Christ, but things weren't always a bed of roses. My parents who were very new in their walk with the Lord got involved with a church that followed Bill Gothard's methods. You know, he practiced things that weren't truly Scriptural. "Oh! You mean the man that the Duggard's idolized?" Getraer said. Mindy Nodded, and said, "That's the one. Lots of the same things he did were being done by the pastor in one church we were members of, and my father tried to marry me off to an abusive man before I reached 18! I refused the marriage, and exposed the man as an abuser, but my father wouldn't hear it. Things got very bad between us, and when I left to attend Cornerstone, my father pitched a fit. I was exercising my freedom, and wanted to serve the Lord, but not the way my father wanted. He refused to pay for ANY of my schooling, but my mother silently helped. During my first year there, I confided in a school nurse and a professor everything that happened to me, and got the help I needed. It wasn't until the pastor of the church he was so deeply involved in was murdered and exposed as a pedophile, that he opened his eyes. My father and I talk now, but it is going slow." Joe Getraer looked at the young 28 year old with compassion and a new found respect. He could clearly see the 'battle scars' but also saw joy in her eyes. This joy in Christ her redeemer, shown through, and he knew that she was definitely sent by God to be a great messenger of His healing and love. As she finally sipped her last swallow of coffee, they both went to her office where she began to settle in and begin her day. Getraer then suggested something rather unexpected. "I have an idea Mindy. Why don't you come and sit in on the morning briefing and allow me to introduce you to everyone. You can also hear of the latest case that some of my officers are working on with the LAPD, and possibly offer input to them." Mindy's eyes brightened at the thought, and said "Of course, Joe! I'd be honored. I have always wanted to learn more about what Jon and Ponch do, and this will help me better interact with the victims and your people. Do you think Lt. Bates will mind? " "I think not." Getraer smiled mischievously. "After all, you are part of CHP central, so what better way to be part of the team!", so they went into the front entrance of the briefing room, and proceeded to sit in the front row.

She observed many other officers coming in, and they noticed her as well. One in particular, a portly patrolman with hair the same color as Jon's, smiled at her, as well as seeing Bonnie again, and Bonnie waved politely to her. Grossie then turns to Bonnie and Barry "Bear" Baricza, asking "Who is the cute red head?" Bonnie responded, "Oh that is our new Victim Advocate Liaison." Grossie responds, "The new VA, huh? She's awfully young for such a job, but I guess Sacramento knows best." "She's adorable!" Bear said, but Bonnie quickly elbowed him, which elicited an "Ouch!" Bonnie continues the scolding, by saying "Don't even! She's spoken for, and that's all I'm going to say." Just then both Jon and Ponch walked into the back of the room, barely making it in time for the morning briefing. Ponch with Ding Dong and coffee in hand sits in the back of the room with his partner Jon Baker, who is instantly intrigued by the familiar scent entering his nostrils. Ponch sees the look on his partner of over 15 years face, and knows it all too well. "Snap out of it partner." She's not here." Embarrassed, and with a sheepish grin, Jon responds, "I know, but I smell her perfume. What gives? Someone playing tricks with my nose?" At this moment, he spies a familiar head of hair, and it confirms his nose. His love is here! Ponch sees this, and is equally shocked, but they both maintain their cool, at least Ponch that is. Jon still has that love-glazed look on his face partially, but when Getraer enters the room, he's all business. "Morning everyone." Getraer says. "We have a lot to cover today, so everyone pay attention. Baker, Poncherello! So nice to see you make it to briefing on time for a change." To which everyone including Mindy giggles. Getraer continues with the briefing with routine things, but then he begins to mention the new Victim Advocate Liaison program and how it is tying in to a current case that is now being brought before Central. It's a case involving the rape of a college student, and it's rather serious. Mindy is shocked to learn that the crime occurred at her alma-matter, and the victim, is in bad shape. She was drugged, and smart enough to immediately go to a hospital, that specializes in rape treatment, and more so, but the accused has 'connections', and the campus not surprisingly to Mindy, is suddenly not cooperating. "In light of this campus crime, as well as the need for a liaison between the CHP, and the victims that come into our precinct, we have been given someone who is skilled in counseling the victims of violent crimes, and in assisting you the officer in obtaining information from the victim, so they won't feel intimidated. Our newest addition to Central is a young woman who has a Masters in Psychiatric Counseling form Cornerstone University, and is now here at CHP Central. Everyone meet our new Victims Advocate Liaison, Ms. Mindy Coshinki!" Everyone claps, and both Jon and Ponch are pleasantly stunned to see the reality of a familiar petite auburn haired woman in a light blue dress, with matching jacket stand and turn to face everyone. "Greetings everyone" Mindy says. "My name is Mindy Coshinki, and I am pleased to work with all of you. As Sargent Getraer has said this is a new program, which is patterned after the one at Bayside PD. I hope to work not only with those in this new unit, but all of you as well." Bear and Grossie then notice that Jon is staring rather intently at Mindy and vice versa, as if they're going to burst with joy. Both are about to tease both her and Jon, but Bonnie gives them a look of 'Don't you dare!', and both cease like naughty little children who have been caught in the cookie jar. It is at this point Getraer ends the morning's briefing, and tells them to "Hit the bricks!" to which they all do. Each patrol officer including Grossie, Bear, Turner, Kathy Linnahan, Cahill, Bruce Nelson, Webster and even Harlan who is in the back watching with bemusement at Jon's school boyish embarrassment at being caught by everyone, approach Mindy and say hello. Lucky for Jon, everyone is greeting Mindy, so he quickly goes to his bike, takes out some items from it, and carefully sneaks into what is Mindy's office, and places the objects on her desk. As he is about to leave, he hears footsteps, and proceeds to hide behind a huge cabinet in her office.

After all the pleasantries are finished, Mindy proceeds to go to her new office rather flushed from seeing her boyfriend. "Oh boy!" she thought. "How is this going to go?" She then notices a single light pink rose, a beautiful red leather bag, to keep her laptop, and other personal belongings, a pair of ding dongs, devil dogs, and a card. In the card, she finds a gift card to Dunkin Donuts and a beautifully written note from Jon.

"To my beautiful blessing from God:

I praise God for the blessing that you are to me, and ask that He guide and protect you as you start your new job. May you remember Proverbs 3:5-7 and fully rely on the Lord as you undertake this new position, and remember that God loves you and so do I."

3 J

Reading these beautiful words from the man she loves brings tears to Mindy's eyes, and she silently thanks the Lord for this man. As she is about to get her bearings, a familiar strong arm turns her around, and she is face to face with the beautiful blue eyes she has been seeing for the past 8 months. Jon then plants a fantastic blast off kiss on her lips that makes her heart and knees melt, and she responds in kind. "After several minutes of this, they break for air, and he says, "This is a big surprise, love." And she responds, "Same here. I was given a letter in the mail that I didn't get until last night, beth-sheret, and when I saw it was here, I almost did backflips in front of Vivian! Are you alright with this?" Mindy asked. "Of course I am." Jon replied. "This is unexpected, but it's also good. I believe this is the hand of God for both of us. You may be working here, but Ponch and I will be out there most of the day, which won't be all that weird." At this point Ponch comes in, and she hugs him. "Hi there! It's really good to see you here, little sis." He says. "I thought my partner was going to go goofy when he saw you here." He teased, and made her turn pink, like the rose she was holding. "I see you got Jon's gifts. Ponch says. Just so you know the Dong Dongs were my idea!" to which Jon laughs, and says. "Nothing like you and junk food partner" Then he gets a bit serious and asks Mindy, "Just wondering something. Did you encounter Bates yet?" She then says "Oh yes! However, don't worry about that. He won't be much of a problem. However, he is a lost person who still needs the Lord, and we need to remember that." Jon and Ponch nod in agreement, and the three of them begin to pray for not only each other, but also for the salvation of one Lt. Harold Bates. Outside Mindy's office door, a stunned and genuinely touched Bates sheds a small tear, and walks back to his office.

It is at this point that Jon and Ponch depart, and begin their shift on patrol. Mindy then begins to settle into her new office, and proceeds to look at the case before her. This is a really nasty rape case, in which a young sophomore was raped by a senior. The victim's name is Rachel Burris, and the suspect is Devon Wharton, the son of Rev. Aaron Wharton, a well-known connected preacher. Mindy has had dealings with Dev, as everyone calls him, and they were not positive. This young man has a sense of entitlement and arrogance especially when it comes to women. His father holds to some very un-Biblical views concerning women, and Devon follows right after him. She spies a file put on her desk, which confirms a rumor concerning Devon that his transfer from Light of the World Bible Institute was under questionable circumstances, and she sees why. In this is a Police Report from the Moon Lake PD in Helen, WA where Light of the World is, and it tells of an attempted Rape, and sexual harassment complaint that was quickly dropped, thanks to Devon's father, Aaron. As she continues going over the case, as well as having finished filling out the necessary new hire paperwork with the department, she is alerted to a phone call at her desk. She answers the phone, stating "CHP Victims Advocate Office, Mindy Coshinki speaking. How may I be of assistance?" She is surprised rather pleasantly by the voice on the other end, when the voice responds "Why Mindy is this you? I wasn't expecting this. Do they know you've escaped the insane asylum?" the voice said mischievously." Very funny, 'dad'. Very funny. Does Kara know you still flirt with college students?" she said with equal mischief. Laughing uncontrollably, her dear friend and second dad Professor Cameron Hart, or Cam as he likes to be called, then replies "Good one! Seriously, this is wonderful. How did this occur?" Mindy then goes on to explain how Pastor Jeff, Governor Parker and many other God sent individuals made her new job possible, and then Cam gets down to business. "I'm calling officially in regards to what happened with Rachel a few days ago. I was hoping to give you the new VA some new and important info concerning this. Due to the recent factions occurring here, I can't talk here, but would like to have you over for dinner." "Sure, Cam! What is going on over there? I heard that there's a new Dean of Students, and now he's claiming to be the new President of the college. Was this Wharton's doing?" "Can't say, but why don't you and your boyfriend come over tomorrow night and I'll explain." The professor says. "OK, Cam. I understand. Thanks so much." As she ends the call, she spies an e-mail from Cam's home e-mail, as well as the real President of the college. She immediately opens up the one from President Rabb, and this is what it contained:

Mindy:

I am very overjoyed that you are the new Victim Advocate Liaison for the CHP, and praise God for this. Please instruct your Sergeant Getraer to ignore ANY correspondence, of ANY kind from either the suspect's father, or the Dean of Students. James Harris is no longer employed here at Cornerstone, and we will cooperate fully with the authorities on this matter.

In Christ;

Elliot Rabb

At this point, she prints out the e-mail, as well as takes up the file and proceeds to Getraer's office, where she hears, what sounds like a phone banging, and shouting in German. She begins to wonder who could be speaking so angrily, but realizes very quickly, that it's Getraer, and upon seeing her enter in, he turns red, and quickly apologizes. Mindy smiles, and says, "Sounds like a rather interesting phone call. I wouldn't to be the one on the other end of it." To which Getraer smiles back and says, "That was the President of Cornerstone University, stating we weren't welcome, to which I informed him that any attempts to block the investigation would be met with obstruction of justice charges, then I heard some yelling in the distance, doors slamming and a Dr. Elliott Rabb apologizing for the conduct of his ex-dean of students, and the call ended. Then Dr. Aaron Wharton, the suspect's father called. He was insistent that the victim is maligning his son, and that whatever accusations she is making are lies. When I told him that the evidence says otherwise, he pitched an even greater fit, and hung up on me." "WOW!" Mindy replied. I just got the same in an e-mail from both men, and then I got a phone call from Cameron Hart, one of the witnesses. I guess yours outdid mine." She then relayed not only the e-mail, but also the information she found on her desk from Moon Lake PD. Getraer whistled through his teeth when he saw he file, and how successfully this had been buried. "Why is it that men like this think that they don't have to take 'No' for an answer?" the sergeant said. Mindy then responds, "Devon Wharton was never the type to do so, Joe. He learned all his nasty behavior from his dad, and when any woman resists, he calls them foul names, saying they're harlots, jezebels, and worse. He tried to come on to me, during my time at Cornerstone, and when he tried to call me those things, I put him in his place, and he never came near me again. " Getraer look rather surprised, but gave a wicked grin, and said "I guess Jon was right, you only LOOK sweet and innocent." Mindy giggled at that statement. After showing Getraer the e-mail, she then told him of Cam Hart's conversation, and included the dinner invite for her and Jon. "That sounds like a good idea to go to the professor's place for dinner. Jon and Frank are helping the LAPD with this, and this is a very good way to gather the info we need without arising suspicions." Joe says.

In the meantime, Jon and Ponch are on Cornerstone's campus attempting to follow up with the victim, but are met with the victim's RA and roommate, Rianne, who is not cooperating. "Sorry, but Ms. Burris was asked to leave the campus, so you can't speak to her." She says rather rudely Ponch is getting rather upset, and states, "Ms. Foster, do you know what 'obstruction of justice' is? That is what you are doing right now, and if you don't tell us where Rachael is, we'll not only charge you with this, but also accessory to rape!" She blanches at this statement, but then whispers something into Ponch's ear, "Sorry, but she left and I have absolutely no idea where she is. I know there is lots of craziness with this, and I want to cooperate any way possible, but if they find out I am talking with you, they'll kill me!" She sobs a bit into his arms, to which makes him calm down a bit. He then whispers back in her ear "OK. I understand you're scared. If what you just told me, is trying to show cooperation, I'll back away." She nods, dries her eyes, and then goes into the official statement she is asked to give. "We here at Cornerstone have FULLY cooperated with you in this matter. Ms. Burris was asked to leave the school because of her conduct in this situation, and for her safety. We at Cornerstone plan on handling this matter internally, and want you and any others in the CHP as well as the LAPD off this campus NOW! Any further attempts to bully myself or the others here will result in harassment charges being placed against you and the CHP!" Both men walk away, and as they get on their bikes, they spot Cam Hart, who waves to them. They come over to Cam, who politely says hello, and also hands Jon a note. As they are about to read the note, they get a call on the radio. "S-4 to Mary 3 and 4. Request you come to HQ for an important message and assignment." Jon responds. "10-4 S-4. Mary 3 and 4 on our way." Ponch then says "That sounded very official. I wonder what Joe wants?" "Not sure partner.", Jon responds, "But we need to get back and let him know of this note." They then begin to read the note and this is what was contained in it:

"To Whom it May Concern"

Sorry to be so rude, but the official word is that Rachael was asked to leave for 'moral infractions'. The real scoop, is that she is was threatened by Devon and his dad, so she was put in a safe place with a fellow believer and ally to you and your new VA. Please be careful on this and seek God's guidance, so you don't become targets.

In Christ

Cameron Hart

At this, both men speed away on their bikes to CHP central to meet with Getraer, as well as show him and Mindy this piece of news.

In the meantime, three men are looking outside from a nearby dorm. "How dare this harlot do this to me!" Devon Wharton exclaims to his father, Aaron. "She had a chance to be with a 'real man', and she 'blew it', by not only resisting me, but now the cops are in this, and they're NOT backing down!" "Calm down son!" Dr. Wharton says. James Harris is also in the younger Wharton's dorm room, and all are fuming at the situation. Not only was Harris fired, but Dr. Rabb has now suspended Devon. Worse yet, Rachel has disappeared, and to see the CHP on campus is freaking Devon out even more. Dr. Wharton then says to the both of them. "This is what you two need to do. Find Rachel Burris, and get her to recant her testimony. Go to Cam Hart's place tonight, and not only put pressure on him to not say anything to the cops, but see if you can't try to get the new VA with the CHP to play ball." "How are we going to do this, when we can't find her?" They ask. Devon continues, "Besides, Dr. Hart is very elusive and made it clear that no one is allowed near his home. As for that bi VA..." What about the VA?" Dr. Wharton asks. "Well, sir. Harris says, "She's an alum of this college, and a major obstacle to say the least. "Her name is Mindy Coshinki, and we have no current information on her. Her last known address, was in an area near the college, but she moved and left no forwarding address with the college, or with anyone. We suspect that Cam Hart knows, but he is beyond tight lipped, and rather stubborn to say the least. All we know is that Mindy is now the new Victim Advocate Liaison for the CHP, and that she is protected by the governor himself." Dr. Wharton then responded in a rather sinister way, "Then I suggest that you find out where Miss Coshinki lives, by following her from her job, and then make it clear that she's to back off!" "But how in the world do we do that?"Devon asks "She more than knows me, so if I'm spotted, she'll have the cops on me quicker than anything! I suggest, getting one of your PI boys to do this dad. Make them earn the money you pay them!" At this moment, Dr. Wharton lunges across the room smacking Devon, and saying "Mind your tongue, young man! I KNOW what I'm doing! Just remember who it is you're talking to! The PI's are out there right now, and my source in the school, tells me, that Cam Hart has asked Mindy to his home tonight for dinner. It seems that she is also dating a CHP officer, and he wants to know this young man. Why not follow both from there, and then you can 'convince' the young woman to 'play ball'. If not, then you need to 'make her comply'. At this, the three men laughed with sheer menacing glee, and focused on their next targets; Mindy Coshinki and Jon Baker.

As Jon and Ponch entered Central, they were approached by Getraer, who asked them both into his office, where Mindy is with him. "So, how was the recon you did at Cornerstone?" Getraer asks. "We hit dead ends in some places Sarge, but with others, more open doors than imaginable." Ponch replies. "Rachael's RA refused to officially comply with us, but she hinted at her being put somewhere safe. She wouldn't say, because she is in fear for her safety, but…." Then Jon interrupted, "We encountered a Professor Hart, who slipped us this note, and we wanted you to see it Joe." Getraer looks at it and hands it over to Mindy, whose eyes brighten, which Jon notices. After Ponch and Jon look over all the information given to Mindy, they both whistle through their teeth over the files from Moon Lake PD. "This guy is truly scum." Ponch says, to which Getraer then states, "I very much agree Frank. It seems that someone is very determined to deter our investigation, possibly even the kid's father himself. Apparently, the former dean of students is in Wharton Sr.'s back pocket, but the president of Cornerstone made sure that he wouldn't get away with not cooperating with us." "Former?" Jon asks. Mindy nods and continues, "Yes. Evidently, James Harris has been fired by Dr. Rabb, for not only trying to cover this crime up, but for trying to take Dr. Rabb's job, through making false accusations. Dr. Rabb had an attorney with the ACLJ represent him against Wharton's paid lackey attorneys during a secret board meeting, and when Harris least expected it, Rabb came in on Harris's conversation with Joe here, and Harris is no longer there." "Well, it looks like our new VA here has some allies, and they're trying to let us know this in a discreet way." Ponch replies with a smile. Mindy laughs, then relays to them the phone call she got from Cam Hart, by saying, "As for Professor Hart, this man is someone who will be more than cooperative. He called me earlier Jon, and wants to have us over for dinner tonight. Jon, I know this may seem strange, but this man is like a second father to me, and he definitely wants to help. He's doing this not only because he wants to help, but he also wants to meet you. " Jon smiles and says, "Not to worry 'Angel'. I can't wait to meet your friends from Cornerstone." "That's good." Mindy replied, "Because they sure want to meet you!" She said with a mischievous grin, to which Sergeant Getraer and Ponch both laughed.

Later that evening, Jon and Mindy were in his truck on their way to Cameron Hart's home. Jon was amazed at the beauty next to him, and how God had brought the two of them together. She looked amazing this morning at Central, but to see her in the black jeans, red blouse, with her hair down, and her beautiful green eyes, just made his heart skip several beats. She was sitting rather close to him, enveloped in his embrace, and they were both enjoying a song by Steven Curtis Chapman called "The Call". As they listened to the song, Jon asked Mindy, "So, how do you know Professor Hart so well?" "Well, he was not only my professor in college, but I also lived with his family for a couple of summers." Mindy replied. "You know what my home life was like my love. How I had been sexually violated, and how I almost married someone God did NOT want me with. When I got to Cornerstone University, I was a very angry, confused, and hut, person. Cam as well as Kara were among the many people, who helped me to see that not only was I not at fault for what was done to me, that I was also a person of worth in God's eyes. They also helped me to see where I had responsibility for the actions I committed AFTER my abuse. When I needed a better example of a father, God provided it to me in the form of Cameron Hart. I thank the Lord every day for both of them, and if it wasn't for them, I not only never would've graduated from college, but I never would've gotten the help I needed for what was done to me. Most of all, I never would've had the confidence and courage to stand on my own as a woman of God, and be the person He wanted me to be, but I never would've met you, beth-sheret." As she said this, she lovingly caressed Jon's face, and kissed him.

When Jon and Mindy finally arrived at the home of the Hart's, they were greeted by three little blonde girls that squealed with delight upon seeing Mindy. "MINDEE!" cried the first little girl who looked to Jon to be about 7, and two other little blonde girls followed on her heels. As the first girl hugged Mindy around her waist, the second child jumped into Mindy's arms, and squealed with delight, almost knocking Mindy over. "Whoa! Hold on there, Diana! Take it easy with Mindy." A diminutive blonde woman said. "It's OK, Kara." Mindy said. She then turned to all three little girls and said "Hello guys! How are all my little pip squeaks", and they all giggled. Mindy then began the introductions. Kara, Cam, this is Cpl. Jon Baker. Beth-Sheret, you've met Tabitha, Diana, and Dori of course. Well, this is Dr. Cameron Hart and his wife Kara. Professor Hart then proceeds to shake Jon's hand with pleasant surprise, stating, "So you're the new man in Mindy's life. This is both unexpected, and a blessing." He said looking very mischievously at Mindy. "Cam, behave!" Kara says, with a poke to the ribs. "Ouch! OK I give up! You two women know how to gang up on a guy don't cha." To which Mindy and Kara giggled It what then that the oldest, Tabitha, looks directly at Jon and says, "Hi. Are you Mindy's boyfriend?" Both Kara and Mindy responded with looks of laughter, but Jon took it all in stride. "Why yes I am. My name is Jon Baker, but your mom and dad can call me Jon. All my friends do" Jon said, smiling. Who might you be?" "My name is Tabitha Elizabeth Hart, and you better be nice to her or you answer to me!" She proudly stated, to which Jon and the others couldn't help but laugh some more. As they all regained their composure, they went into the home, where Kara took the girls upstairs and let them play in their rooms, while Cam offered both of them some soda, and they began to talk. "So, how did you two meet?" Cam asked, to which both Mindy and Jon looked at each other with amusement, and Jon said, "Which time?" to which Mindy giggled. "Remember when I locked myself out of my apartment, 'dad'? Well, Jon and his partner were the ones who helped me get back in." At this point, Cam begins to laugh incessantly, and says "I wish I had a picture of that! So, when was the second time?" Then both Jon and Mindy shared with Cam and Kara, who had just entered the room with them, how the Lord had finally brought them together, what happened to Mindy's stalker, and how she found a new place, in the same complex as Jon's with a fellow believer named Vivian Zinc, who Cameron knew very well. "Dinner's ready!" Kara stated, and she brought in dinner for everyone. After dinner, Cam began to explain why he asked them over, and to both Jon and Mindy's surprise, there before them, coming down the stairs, was a young blonde woman with her arm in a sling, as well as bruises on her. It was none other than Rachel Burris, "Hi Mindy!" she said weakly, to which Mindy immediately hugged her. After a few minutes of silence, Jon responded. "Hi Rachel. Nice to finally meet you. My partner told me a great deal about you, and he'll be happy to know you're OK." Rachel then composed herself and said to Mindy and Jon, "Please don't be mad at Professor and Mrs. Hart, but professor Hart insisted that I stay with them, until I get to the hearing, and also speak with you, Mindy." Rachel then shared with everyone in the room, the details of what occurred the night she was raped. From the invitation to dinner with Devon, to him luring her into his room, and drugging her soda. She also shared how she woke up to Devon forcing himself on her, and trying to video the whole thing, and the first chance she got, she found a blunt object and hit him with it, so she could bolt form the room, and get away. At this moment, she began to sob again, and Mindy was there to comfort her. Cameron then explained to Jon, "Sorry for the mystery, but this was necessary. She came to me two days after the rape, and told me that someone form Wharton's camp approached her, and tried to get her to drop the charges. She refused, and they threatened to harm her and her family, by making some nasty pictures Devon took of her while unconscious public." This angered Jon, and incensed Mindy. Jon then turned to Cameron and Kara, and said. "You know you're both taking a huge risk in this, but I applaud you for keeping her safe. Most of all, I applaud you for not giving in Rachel. You do plan on testifying right?" Rachel stood up gingerly, and said, "I know this is going to be rough, because Professor and Mrs. Hart told me it would. I'm petrified beyond anything, but I know that God has not given me a spirit of fear, but of power, love and a sound mind, so I want this man to see justice and learn that women are NOT objects. I want him to answer for this!" "Good for you, Rachel!" Mindy responded. "Devon needs to learn the word 'no', and to do so now. He learned a great deal of his negative attitudes on women from his father, and he needs to learn that these attitudes and actions have consequences. At this moment, Kara walks in and speaks up after wiping the tears from her eyes, and offers everyone some tea and coffee. In the meantime, a lone sinister black car hides in the shadows on the streets not far from the Hart home, and when Jon and Mindy leave, it proceeds to follow them.

As they were traveling down the freeway toward home, Jon noticed in his rearview mirror, a set of headlights that continued to follow them. It apparently had been following since they left the Hart's home, so he purposely made a few various turns, and it confirmed his concerns. Someone was following them. "Min, could you do me a favor?" "Sure." She responded. "Please put your seat belt back on. I think we have someone following us." She immediately complied, and set herself for what was going to be a major ride, as they continued to dodge the car behind them. She immediately prayed for protection, and for the sight of a patrol/ police car, when suddenly, the car behind them swerved into Jon's truck, and tried to run them off the road. At this moment, Mindy recognized the driver, and stated in a loud voice, "That miserable, slimy little weasel! That lowlife little p'atoch! Jon that is Devon Wharton, and he's with that crooked PI Rachel told us about!" Despite Devon's attempts to ram into Jon, Jon was able to expertly keep away from the car, sped ahead, and then spoke into his CB "Attention all CHP and LAPD units! This is off duty Cpl. Jon Baker Badge 8712, being pursued by a Black Dodge Dart, license plate Ocean David Echo 7229. Car has been attempting to run me off the road Please respond!" At this moment, a familiar voice sounded over the radio, "Jon, this is Ponch! I'm right behind you, and see the car in question "LA 7 Charles here. Mary-3, I'm about 5 behind you, and see the perp, Jon.", Officer Bonnie's Clarke's voice sounded. As she turned her lights and sirens on, the black Dart immediately sped away but both Ponch and Bonnie kept going. The black Dart tried to escape, by maneuvering through the darkness of the highway, but failed to see the large obstruction in the road ahead. When the driver finally did see it, was too late, and the car in an attempt to avoid it, blasted headlong into a cement wall, and crashed. Before both Ponch and Bonnie could get to the car, it emitted an explosive blast that reached the heavens. As Jon pulled over, watching the mass of chaos and death before them, they all managed to collect themselves, and then Jon said to Ponch, "Thanks for being around partner." "Not a problem. Anytime you need me Jon, you know I'm here." Ponch responded. "Looks like Devon and his crooked PI pal were following you both in an attempt to find Rachel, but they failed. Looks like Devon's daddy meant business, when he was making sure his precious offspring didn't go to jail." At that moment, Mindy proceeded to get out of the truck, with a look that was all too familiar to Jon. She was a combination of scared, and extremely ticked off! She then collected herself, and looked at the man she loved, turned towards the flaming wreckage, and said with steeled determination, "Devon Wharton, your sin has just found you out." She then looked at Jon and Ponch, and said, "Guys, looks like Devon's dad had someone follow us, then Devon got the info, and I bet this little worm was hoping to find out where I live to intimidate me, and to get at you." Jon saw the determined look in Mindy's face, and responded, "Well, Angel, looks he's NOT getting away with this. Most of all, his dad is going to answer for his son's actions." "Wharton is definitely answering for his son, and he's going to answer big time partner." Ponch added. At this moment, several other CHP officers, as well as fire and ambulance responded. All the while, the three along with Bonnie looked at the charred wreck before them, silently thanking God for their safety, and that His justice was done.

 **Three Weeks Later….**

During the weeks that followed, Aaron Wharton was arrested and charged with not only "Obstruction of Justice", but they also found a treasure trove of pictures of teen girls, and other forms of porn in his possession, that was originally Devon's. They even found videos of Devon's victims from Light of the World, and the very church his father had pastored. After exhausting every legal attempt to stall, Aaron Wharton on national TV, committed suicide by shooting himself in the head, in front of a startled congregation. The dean of students was also arrested for conspiracy in regards to Devon and his father's conduct, and Dr. Rabb was back officially on charge. On the campus of Cornerstone University, a large gathering was occurring in the chapel area. It's called "Stand Against Rape", and lots of press and students, are there. Up front are Mindy, Jon and Ponch, along with a now smiling Rachel Burris, speaking to the campus about not only what had occurred during that month, but also giving the women of the campus the opportunity to share with them if they had been victimized by not only Devon, but any man on the campus. At the end of the event, a pleasantly surprised Ponch and Jon hear Mindy sing for the first time since they've known her, and the song she songs, is "Unexpected Friends" by Sandi Patti and Amy Grant. She returns to the man she loves and gets not only a passionate kiss, but a major hug from Ponch. As everything ends, and dozens of women come to the stage, they all give thanks to God for not only the success of the event, but also for the message they were able to get across.

 **If you or anyone you know has been the victim of a sexual assault, no matter where, or who you are, know that you are NOT at fault. Contact The National Sexual Assault Hotline of RAINN at (800) 656-HOPE or go online at / **

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE!**


End file.
